


The horrible, totally not good, Field Trip

by Phoenixrin



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also so many people like this....t h a N K, Author is very lazy please bear with her, Field Trip, Gen, M/M, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is such a dad tbh, may add tags later cuz rn i'm lazy, may enjoys a frustrated peter, mj not giving a single shit, ned being starstruck, the trope we will never get enough of, tony being a typical dad, tony enjoys it as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixrin/pseuds/Phoenixrin
Summary: Peter Parker wanted to die. Wanted to crawl into a hole, shrivel up and die.And no, this was not the normal gen-Z dark humour that at some point had gone beyond dark humour.Basically, Peter’s life had been going from disastrous to hey-this-is-pretty-decent. His grades had been improving, he was missing Decathlon practices less often and actually got a good night’s rest. (Tony had been especially relieved because there were many things that he didn’t want the kid to learn from him and his insomniac habits were one of them).And this is where Fate roller-bladed into his life, wrecking and setting everything on fire with a signboard that said ‘Oh no you don’t’.As an award for being gifted (read: depressed) students, the Midtown Academic Decathlon and an additional selected few were given a chance to tour their choice of place.And of course, it had to be Stark Industries of all places, because when had his Parker Luck failed to ruin him?aka the Field Trip trope which we will never get enough of.





	1. God please no

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so hello, hi, I want to die, jk, actually I don’t know if I’m kidding.
> 
> This is my first time posting on ao3 and if you know me from ff.net then you probs know that I’ve only written anime fics so far. I never thought I’d ever write for anything other than anime, tbh.
> 
> Look what you made me do, Marvel.
> 
> Anyway, have the time of your life reading this because I sure as hell did writing this.

Peter Parker wanted to die. Wanted to crawl into a hole, shrivel up and _die_.

And no, this was not the normal gen-Z dark humour that at some point had gone beyond dark humour.

Okay, well, maybe it kinda was, because when isn’t it? But you’re missing the point.

You see, Fate was a bad, bad entity who took whole hearted pleasure in torturing Peter. After the whole Vulture and Liz-moved-away-omg-this-is-so-sad-karen-play-despacito case was done and over with, Peter actually succeeded (somewhat) in getting his life into order. Balancing his two identities was not something that he was necessarily good at, but Mr. Stark and May had helped him out a lot. Of course, after a lot of panicking and May knocking sense into both Peter and Tony after finding out Peter’s fursona, because _goddamit Stark, you brought a kid into a war between enhanced humans and let him go around NYC getting stabbed and what not_.

Basically, Peter’s life had been going from disastrous to hey-this-is-pretty-decent. His grades had been improving, he was missing Decathlon practices less often and actually got a good night’s rest. (Tony had been especially relieved because there were many things that he didn’t want the kid to learn from him and his insomniac habits were one of them).

And this is where Fate roller-bladed into his life, wrecking and setting everything on fire with a signboard that said ‘ _Oh no you don’t_ ’.

As an award for being gifted (read: depressed) students, the Midtown Academic Decathlon and an additional selected few were given a chance to tour their choice of place.

And _of course_ , it had to be _Stark Industries_ of all places, because when had his Parker Luck failed to ruin him?

When Mr. Harrington broke the news to them, there were a lot of different reactions. The majority of them were thrilled at the golden opportunity, Ned looked like he was about to pass out due from awe despite having been there a handful of times with Peter, Peter looked like he wanted Thor to smite him and Flash seemed to bask in the presence of Parker’s obvious crisis.

Flash may or may not have thrown a crumpled paper ball at Peter’s head that read ‘Lets see how long before your lie is busted, PENIS parker’. Peter may or may not have been extremely tempted to correct it to ‘Let’s’ and ‘Parker’ but then thought against it.

It kept him on the edge all day long.

* * *

Ned confronted him later that day, when no one was within the earshot. “Dude, what’s gotten you so freaked out? Isn’t this awesome? Now finally we can get Flash to shut up.”

Peter gave Ned a dry look. When Ned urged him to give him a proper reply, Peter sighed and held up three fingers. “One: what if my secret identity gets out? I can’t afford that Ned, you of all people should know why.”

Ned nodded and Peter continued. “Two: If Mr. Stark finds out about Flash, well let’s just say Flash will most probably shit himself. Three: If even after the trip it seems like I don’t have an internship, you can imagine the trouble I’ll be in. Either way, I’m going to attract undesirable attention. And the amount of explaining I’ll have to do….” Peter shuddered at the thought. “Plus, Flash will never leave me alone again.”

“Someone call me?” A voice called out from behind them. Peter and Ned both whipped around to see Flash sauntering over to them with a smug look on his face.

“Oh hi there Flash, I thought you’d gone home” Ned said in a clipped tone about the same time Peter stuttered out “How much of that did you hear, Flash?”

Decidedly ignoring Ned’s comment, Flash leaned over to Peter. “Oh, I heard all about how your internship is fake and that you’re gonna be in a lot of trouble, Parker. When were we going again? Thursday, was it? That’s like, only, three days away. I’m looking forward to whatever shit excuse you come up with.”

He walked away, seemingly in a very good mood, before Ned could get back on him because Peter surely wasn’t.

Oh joy. Things were looking so great.


	2. Peter's despair and Tony being a good dad

Peter scooped up a spoonful of the rice in his plate and eyed it suspiciously. It looked fine, not burnt, not overcooked and actually smelt pretty nice. Then again, most of his aunt’s disastrous dishes looked fine on the outside. Carefully, he put the spoon in his mouth, mentally bracing himself.

It was delicious.

Different, totally not the kind of flavours that he was used to, but delicious none the less. Judging from how May’s expression lit up, Peter’s surprise and bliss was showing on his face.

“That good, huh? You know, I was pretty skeptical when Riza gave me the recipe because it looks so complicated. Worth the effort, I guess.”

“Riza, as in the one from the frog incident?” at May’s nod, he gestured towards his plate. “What’s it called?”

“ _Biryani_. Gosh, I hope I pronounced that right.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence. May raised an eyebrow. “Peter, don’t you have something to tell me?”

Peter seemingly froze in his seat, gulped and spoke in a very low voice, “If this is about why the ceiling was slightly charred the other day, that was all Ned. Honestly, I don’t know how you noticed because I thought we covered it up pretty well-”

“I was talking about the field trip actually,” May said, amusement leaking into her voice, “but this sounds more interesting. Please, do continue.”

Peter pointed an accusing finger at her. “Who told you? I know it wasn’t Ned, May.”

“MJ.”

Peter repressed the urge to sink into his seat. Of course. Whatever was he thinking when he let MJ and May exchange contacts?

“She didn’t tell me where you were going, though. Something about how that would ruin the fun…. So, tell me.”

Peter did in fact sink into his seat this time, complete with a drawn-out groan. He covered his eyes with his hands and mumbled.

“Peter, I learnt English in school, not Mumble. You need to fix that habit of yours.”

“Stark Industries.”

There was a beat of silence, and Peter peeped from behind his hands to see May blink comically. Then her body shook and she brought up a hand to her mouth in a futile attempt to smother her giggles. Peter whined.

“Sorry, sorry.” She said not sounding sorry at all. “Only you, Peter.”

“Don’t I know it.”

May made a vague gesture. “Soo…..where’s the slip? There must be something that I’ll have to sign, right?”

Peter grudgingly slid it across the table to her. May looked like she wanted to laugh at him again and if she had then Peter would have seriously revolted. As it was, she quietly took the slip, maintaining as much dignity and composure as she could, and shooed him to his room to do his homework.

* * *

 

Peter shuffled towards his bed in exhaustion. He’d finished his homework, gone out Spider-manning and had even managed to come back home without bleeding out in a dark backstreet alley. A very big improvement. Of course, the field trip was still weighing down on his mind.

In hindsight, Peter knew that nothing would come out of stressing over it from this early on so he should stop thinking about it. But that would make him a functional being. Which he wasn’t.

Coming back to the point at hand, Peter mentally listed off all the ways he could avoid the trip in. Definitely not flunking it. He had flunked way too many trips to not incur anyone’s wrath and May would throw a tantrum. Sneak off in the middle of the trip? That could work since he was now an official (and favourite) intern at SI and had access to the whole building except for the fact that again, his teacher would be furious and he _knew_ that FRIDAY would give away his location to Mr. Stark only for the shits and giggles. Which was very weird, considering that it was an A.I. Eh, details.

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. He would just deal with it when it came to that. Right now, he just wanted to catch some sleep before school because he damn well needed it.

* * *

 

“Tony, I know this is not the last time I’m going to have to tell you this but you have to sleep-” Pepper gets cut off when she enters the lab because Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark, was currently sprawled on the marble surface of his desk(?) as if he had scrambled to get something and not get caught but hadn’t made it back to dignity in time.

Tony lets out a long suffering sigh as Pepper rolled her eyes in exasperation. He makes his way across the room to where the newest addition to his hobby -tinkering with whatever the kid made – lay, a hugging robot. While the idea was admirable- a friend for lonely people that would give them hugs all day long (something gave him the suspicion that it was meant for people like him and the avengers when things got too much to bear) – Peter forgot to account for his super strength. He was perfectly fine with the amount of force the bot used to hug him but when the bot had hugged Tony he had almost cracked his back. The incident was followed by profuse apologies on Peter’s part and many snarky remarks on his age on Rhodey’s part. So now Tony was going to think about a way to fix that. Which wasn’t very hard considering how fast he could make mechanised suits of armor but he wasn’t actually going to touch it before asking the kid. It was only common mechanical etiquette. Yes, Tony was aware of that word.

But right now he needed something to distract him from Pepper glaring a hole in the back of his head and pretending to tinker will suffice.

“You’re hiding something from me.”

Tony sighed again. “Yeah well let’s face it, its not the first time that has happened.”

Pepper rubbed her temples and was about to say something when FRIDAY swooped in.

“If it gives you any reassurance, Miss Potts-” Tony’s breath hitched because FRIDAY was a fucking traitor, “he was not doing anything that would upset you. In fact, I’m certain that you will find it amusing when you make him tell you.”

Relief was evident in the breath that Tony let out.

“OK, since I trust FRIDAY,” she got a withering glare from Tony, “we’ll be talking about this _later_. First, get some sleep. And take a shower. You smell.”

“What a marvelous way of expressing your love for me, Miss Potts.”

“You should be glad that I still love you.” She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

(This information is irrelevant because it totally did not happen. Because Tony Stark was not sitting in is lab watching vines on YouTube. And he was not doing that because Peter made a dumb comment to himself while tinkering with him in his lab and then looked up as if he remembered that there was no guy in the chair to make a comeback at him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I’m sorry I meant to put this up yesterday. And I’ll be updating this on every Sunday. Idk how long its gonna be so lets just rol with it and see where it goes yeah?


	3. Give Peter a break, ffs

Time left before the field trip – 24 hours.

Peter had desperately tried to ignore the staring people but it wasn’t that he kept his internship a secret. He didn’t like attention, especially so much attention. He wasn’t used to it. And it didn’t suit him. It suited people like Mr. Stark or Miss Potts, but definitely not him.

Ned kept shooting him reassuring looks and squeezed his arm or pat his back whenever he got the chance. Which made Peter eternally grateful. People like him, Uncle Ben, Aunt May and Mr. Stark deserved the world.

He went through his day like normal. Lectures, lunch break, lectures again and then Decathlon practice. During which MJ left him unbothered which Peter thought was either an act of kindness or unwillingness to deal with his anxiety.  Considering the way her tone was _slightly_ softer when she actually spoke to him, he thought it was the latter.

At some point in the day, Karen probably reported his unease to Mr. Stark because when he stepped out of the building he was greeted with the sight of a sleek black Audi waiting inconspicuously across the street. People were most definitely not staring. Peter sighed and slowly made his way avoiding as many stares as he could. Happy graced him with an actual greeting instead of the usual annoyed grunt of acknowledgement so that was kinda nice.

He was one of the few people allowed access in Mr. Stark’s lab at the tower. He had also once overheard something along the lines of ‘the kid’s personal lab’ but that would be too good to be true, right? So later, when he is tinkering with Mr. Stark in the lab, he is still stressed. He must have started mumbling because –

“Jeez, kid, what’s bothering you so much?” -that.

Yes, exactly. You’ve had a building dropped on you Peter, this shouldn’t compare.

_“Excuse me.”_

Aaand he needs to stop saying his thoughts out loud.

He turns around with a nervous smile to face a Tony who is giving him a flat and slightly anxious look. He’d be flattered but he doesn’t really want to open that can of worms right now.

May’s incoming call on his cell phone saves him.

He picks up and assures May that he’ll be home within the hour, rushing out at full speed while talking and ignoring Mr. Stark’s shout of ‘We’re not done yet Parker!’ and hurriedly gets into the car.

* * *

 

It has finally arrived. The Doomsday.

Peter stood before the towering building with a hundred stories along with the rest of his classmates and Mr. Harrington before they were rushed inside. Most people gawked at the lavish exterior and interior. Ned too. Which would be strange as he had come here earlier with Peter at times, but well, he was Ned. As for why Peter wasn’t gawking? It had a bit to do with how he was here _every_ _week_. This place had become, dare he say it, like a second home to him.

The lobby was a bustle of activity. People walked around with a professional air (except for Happy who was frowning with an unhappy aura) and unbidden, an image of Tony snoring on the couch with his mouth hanging open comes to Peter. As he stifles the laughter that the mental image, a perfect opposite of the scene in front of him, Harrington goes over to the reception desk and gets them ‘checked in’.

The receptionist gives him a smile and soon a peppy girl with dark curls approaches.

“Good day, students of Midtown! I’m Emilia, your tour guide for today.” She introduces herself as she shakes hands with Mr. Harrington. “Before we start, I’m going to need to tell you about the basic rules and regulations of SI. In the meantime, please get yourself a guest I.D. from this basket here.”

As one by one the students shuffled over to take one I.D. for themselves, Emilia went on with the explanation till it was only Peter left. When he reached for a badge, Flash quipped up. “I’m sorry, Parker, but aren’t you an intern? Don’t you have your _own_ badge?”

Emilia paused for minute, looked Peter up and down. “An intern, you say? Granted that we do have a few high school students working here but all of them are from MIT. A student from Midtown can’t possibly…..” She gave him a pointed look. “Young man, let us talk after we’re done with the trip, alright?”

Peter nodded his head vigorously. He knew that if things got really bad, he could just call Happy to sort it out. That wasn’t what he was worried about. This field trip had started off worse than he had thought. And judging from the look Mr. Harrington was giving him, he would be getting some trouble from the school’s end as well because he was officially registered as a Stark intern on paper. _And_ Flash would become insufferable.

“Alriiiight. Moving on, do _not_ touch anything that looks high tech unless you have permission because you never know what may go wrong. And don’t touch anything that doesn’t look high tech because that’s Stark Industries for you. We have an A.I. residing in our walls so… you get the point. That’s all I have to say so if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask”

 A girl in the back raised her hand. “Why do our guest I.D.s look exactly like yours? I thought that they’d look different depending on the rank.” _At least that’s what I read in the fanfictions_ is what she didn’t say. You see, often times, girls don’t say everything on their minds. And it’s impossible to fathom. The writer, a girl herself, doesn’t understand why either. She’s a physics major, not psychology, so give her a break.

Emilia clasped her hand together as her eyes twinkled. “I’m glad you asked! You see, all the badges have microchips inside them which are programmed for different ranks, so we don’t need to make different appearances for each of them. Your’s, for example, are programmed in a way that they need to be… uh…. recharged once they’re used so you can’t misuse it. Also, FRIDAY, the A.I., manages the security so that authorised badges like mine can only be used by the person themselves. Is that all? Okay then, let’s get moving!”

Privately, Peter thought that this was going to be a long, long day. Boy was he right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay!! anyways my tumblr is @phoenixrin-iamtherealone if you ever want to talk to me


	4. MJ is a Queen and We All Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so.. so .. sorry this took so long. i was busy with my finals and now im stressing about the results cu z i did very bad and i might not get an admission anywhere at this rate?? anwyas, not gonna take up much of your time, just wanted to apologize. enjoy the chapter!!!!

“Dude. _Dude_. I knew your life was amazing but this?” Ned gestured at the vicinity around him “This goes beyond awesome.”

“Ned, we’re in the cafeteria. Eating normal food. Food that you could get anywhere in Queens.” Peter nodded to his very much normal lunch tray.

“But dude. I’m in the same building as Tony Stark.”

“Considering that this is _Stark_ Indus-”

“I’m breathing the same air as Tony Stark.”

“That must be an awful lot of carbon dioxide then.”

Despite Peter’s unrelenting exasperation, Ned seemed hellbent on remaining awestruck, so Peter left him to his devices and continued eating. Just because he hung around a billionaire didn’t mean that he would turn down free food. No one turns down free food. If you see someone like that, run for your life.

Harrington and Emily were a few tables away, most likely discussing Peter’s internship. They hadn’t come after Peter yet, but they would soon – probably after the trip, and that made him more and more anxious.

But the actual cause of his anxiety was someone else. Someone Peter could feel staring holes into his head. Predictably, Flash came up to Peter’s table as soon as Harrington and Emily were out of earshot. Maybe he was pent up from not getting up into Peter’s face all day. Ah, how stressful that must be. Probably worse than having anxiety and PTSD, right? Peter would never know that.

“Hey _Parker_ ,” he spat the word out as if his very name was offensive which- rude flex but whatever, “you must be counting your last days in Midtown. Afterall, officially lying on paperwork must result in expulsi-GAHFAADFS.” 

From his spot on the floor where he had ended up in a not so graceful way after tripping, he whipped his head towards the offending limb that had been in his way.

“ _Michelle_.” He sneered, who just happened to be the owner of said offending limb.

There was a moment of complete silence as Michelle languidly took a bite of her sandwich and chewed on it. “Yes?” she replied, all parts the empowered girl that we all aspire to be.

Flash stood up, face red – with anger or shame is a secret that he will take to the grave, and centimetre-d (the author is Asian don’t expect her to use American units) towards her. “Don’t _‘yes?’_ me! You did that on purpose!”

“The purpose of my foot is better than that of your life, which is evidently having an unhealthy interest in the lives of other, _smarter_ students.” Michelle said, taking another bite of the sandwich, and sat there, the epitome of sass and smarts. And boy, did Ned wanna offer a bottle of water to the poor guy who had just been burnt, roasted and downright _incinerated._

Flash just stood there, unable to compute that MJ had stood up for Peter and obliterated his will to live, both in just one sentence. He finally spooked out of his stupor when he heard a chuckle only to see Peter wheezing, holding onto the table for dear life. MJ slurped her juice as a warning and Flash speedwalked away, not wanting to mess with MJ, fearing for his life.

Peter turned towards her and flashed her a million dollar smile, eyes crinkling. “Thanks.” He said earnestly. “That just made my day.”

“Yeah that was so cool!” Ned butted in, “Almost as cool as the Avengers.”

MJ shrugged. “His repetitive obsession with you was becoming boring. Flash is pretty intelligent when he wants to be, but his typical teenage jealousy is cringey. If people want to read a dumb Flash who is not aware of Peter’s intelligence and does not know when to shut up, there are plenty of other fanfictions about it out there.”

“What.”

Rolling her eyes, MJ stood up. “Nothing, I’m just casually breaking the fourth wall. You two hurry up, we can’t stay here all day.”

(we all love ned and peter but only mj is woke enough to be able to communicate with the author. Author has been watching way too much gintama to avoid breaking the fourth wall, so bear with her.)

* * *

 

Before lunch, they had been given a basic tour around, visiting the lower floors of the building and recounting it foundation and history. They were also given a basic explanation of the giant arc reactor that powered the whole building and how it supplied only clean energy. Which, cool, but they were about to visit cooler stuff now.

‘The Avengers Exhibit’ that they visited next was just a glorified storehouse, displaying relics like Tony Stark’s old suits, they older versions of Hawkeye’s bows, guns that were used by Black Widow (once, but used none the less) and so on. This was definitely one of the most exciting aspects of the tour. As students excitedly clamoured around, receiving a glare when they wandered too close, Peter got busy with his own thoughts.

The novelty of the old suits wore off once he started meeting and working with Tony every other day, but Peter had a feeling that these displays were, at the most, only copies. He didn’t know what happened to all old suits since he’d never seen them personally, but since Mr. Stark was intelligent and wise, it was unlikely that he would put his suits up like this. It may be inaccessible to the masses, but Tony had dealt with all sorts of people and Peter wouldn’t be surprised if he became a bit paranoid.

He was pulled out his thoughts, literally, as Ned dragged him to one end of the exhibit, gushing about how awesome this ‘thing’ was and _holy shit Peter, you’re gonna love this_ and Peter let himself get dragged along to whatever it was that Ned wanted to show him. And once he saw it-

“Holy shit.” -was agreeably the only thing that he could say.

**Author's Note:**

> ok wow if you actually made it till here then know this - I love you.
> 
> please leave a comment to let me know how you liked the first chapter!! constructive criticism is welcome!!
> 
> also, I'm, like super new at this. this is my first fic on this website so please be kind with me.


End file.
